Hook Gayo
Hook Gayo (훅가요) es una canción lanzada como el antiguo proyecto Hip-Hop idol BTS, en el cual participaban mas de 10 miembros dentro de los que estaba RM. Guía *Rap Monster *Supreme Boi *IRON Letra Romanización= BigHit represent Bravesound vs. bangtan sonyeondan Let me see who's more brave Jeonguiui bangtansonyeondan Yonggamhan bangtansonyeondan Geureoda hukgayo hukgayo Geureoda hukgayo hukgayo You say you just wanna be 'The Classic' like Nas? Got nothin' to say, Nashyeong hwanaseu Mwo ireon eolcheokeopsneun deuribirado jom chyeobwayo wae Ildan ssak deopeonohgo yokhae Urin Fja hanaeopsido yeogi saramdeul gwireul da yuhokhae Raebeuro deureogan Yk maikeuroneun ttangman passji Majimak insaga real majimak insaga doen huro jjuk naerimak Gayogye baljeonen nun ttak gamassji but daejungui nuneun paparachi Hyeongi da parachiun huksongdeul geureoda jinjjaro hukgayo (Whoop whoop) Yeah and this is a real Brave Entertainment Maybe this is what u want, hyeonggwa naui Special occasion Hyeong ppaegoneun da aneun sasirinde iman halkkayo Ok ok nongdam anhago ije yeogi Hook gayo Jeonguiui bangtansonyeondan Yonggamhan bangtansonyeondan Geureoda hukgayo hukgayo Geureoda hukgayo hukgayo Jeonguiui bangtansonyeondan Yonggamhan bangtansonyeondan Geureoda hukgayo hukgayo Geureoda hukgayo hukgayo Hyeong hukgayo hureureuk gayoreul marameokdagan keunilnayo Sanghwang paak moshagessjiman gwayeon ige kkumilkkayo? Hyeongi deonjin tteokbap jal mureosseoyo ije ttokbaro jalbwayo Igeon sokkupjangnani anin jinjja hyeopbak Sireun gwansimbaraessjiman doradora urideuri ppakdora Kkwaena banjeonijyo? 'The Classic'? dodugi je bal jeorijyo Choego Self boksaginimkkeseo nune boineunde wen sagini? Maebeon ttokgateun gok kok jjigeonaen geu goseun hoksi Bungeoppang gageni? Jalnasin ireumcheoreom yonggamhan cheok haebwassjiman jeoreon Sibil jalmot georeosseo silsuhan geol eoseo aracharigil chongeul jalmot gyeonwosseo Hyeongi sson bibitan chong hanbare gaejjok meokjyo Heona nan geokjeong hal piryo eopsjyo imi bangtan jokkireul Ibeossjyo (It't not a joke) Jeonguiui bangtansonyeondan Yonggamhan bangtansonyeondan Geureoda hukgayo hukgayo Geureoda hukgayo hukgayo Jeonguiui bangtansonyeondan Yonggamhan bangtansonyeondan Geureoda hukgayo hukgayo Geureoda hukgayo hukgayo Yeah, the boys in the building You gotta note it Bravesound, I'm the brave Gimme a siren! nae gogeun hyeongege bonaeneun 'majimak insa' You already know my counteraction, mollassdamyeon geugeon 'geojismal' Ah! I'm a 'Invisible' boy who live in bangtan Nae nai yeorilgobe eumak hanji bannyeon but nae taedoneun 'eoriji anha' You 'Push Push' a button tto da ttokgateun ppongjjak 'Haru jongil' gigyecheoreom Oh! You look like gongjang Mitdo kkeutdo eopsneun gigyeeum neondeolmeorinageodeun Da ttaeryeochyeo! hyeongi mworago malhadeon pravesound norae da ttokgatgeodeun Gyang 'doradora'wa Yk pyeongokga jeongdoro Amureohji anheun cheok, jal saneun cheokhaedo jjokpallineungeo da ara Hyeong michyeosseo..? Hitman.. gago? Huh jigeum jangnanham? Hahaha jalbwabwa Finally gwayeon nuga gana... bye! |-| Hangul =BigHit represent Bravesound vs. 방탄소년단 Let me see who's more brave 정의의 방탄소년단 용감한 방탄소년단 그러다 훅가요 훅가요 그러다 훅가요 훅가요 You say you just wanna be 'The Classic' like Nas? Got nothin' to say, Nas형 화나스 뭐 이런 얼척없는 드립이라도 좀 쳐봐요 왜 일단 싹 덮어놓고 욕해 우린 F자 하나없이도 여기 사람들 귀를 다 유혹해 랩으로 들어간 YG 마이크로는 땅만 팠지 마지막 인사가 레알 마지막 인사가 된 후로 쭉 내리막 가요계 발전엔 눈 딱 감았지 But 대중의 눈은 파파라치 형이 다 팔아치운 훅송들 그러다 진짜로 훅가요 (Whoop whoop) Yeah and this is a real Brave Entertainment Maybe diss is what u want, 형과 나의 Special occasion 형 빼고는 다 아는 사실인데 이만 할까요 Ok ok 농담 안하고 이제 여기 Hook 가요 정의의 방탄소년단 용감한 방탄소년단 그러다 훅가요 훅가요 그러다 훅가요 훅가요 정의의 방탄소년단 용감한 방탄소년단 그러다 훅가요 훅가요 그러다 훅가요 훅가요 형 훅가요 후르륵 가요를 말아먹다간 큰일나요 상황 파악 못하겠지만 과연 이게 꿈일까요? 형이 던진 떡밥 잘 물었어요 이제 똑바로 잘봐요 이건 소꿉장난이 아닌 진짜 협박 실은 관심바랬지만 돌아돌아 우리들이 빡돌아 꽤나 반전이죠? 'The Classic'? 도둑이 제 발 저리죠 최고 Self 복사기님께서 눈에 보이는데 웬 사기니? 매번 똑같은 곡 콕 찍어낸 그 곳은 혹시 붕어빵 가게니? 잘나신 이름처럼 용감한 척 해봤지만 저런 시빌 잘못 걸었어 실수한 걸 어서 알아차리길 총을 잘못 겨눴어 형이 쏜 비비탄 총 한발에 개쪽 먹죠 허나 난 걱정 할 필요 없죠 이미 방탄 조끼를 입었죠 (It's not a joke) 정의의 방탄소년단 용감한 방탄소년단 그러다 훅가요 훅가요 그러다 훅가요 훅가요 정의의 방탄소년단 용감한 방탄소년단 그러다 훅가요 훅가요 그러다 훅가요 훅가요 Yeah, the boys in the building You gotta note it Bravesound, I'm the brave Gimme a siren! 내 곡은 형에게 보내는 '마지막 인사' You already know my counteraction, 몰랐다면 그건 '거짓말' Ah! I'm a 'Invisible' boy who live in 방탄 내 나이 열일곱에 음악 한지 반년 But 내 태도는 '어리지 않아' You 'Push Push' a button 또 다 똑같은 뽕짝 '하루 종일' 기계처럼 Oh! You look like 공장 밑도 끝도 없는 기계음 넌덜머리나거든 다 때려쳐! 형이 뭐라고 말하던 Bravesound 노래 다 똑같거든 걍 '돌아돌아'와 YG 편곡가 정도로 아무렇지 않은 척, 잘 사는 척해도 쪽팔리는거 다 알아 형 미쳤어..? Hitman.. 가고? Huh 지금 장난함? 하하하 잘봐봐 Finally 과연 누가 가나... Bye! Curiosidades